Tell Me How We're Not Alike
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: [Inspired by Sabrina Carpenter's Why] A bunch of semi related one shots (some long, some short) at different stages of their relationship about how even though Adrien and Marinette are very different, they work so well together. {Ch.8; Waking Up}
1. Chapter 1 : Paris During the Day

Adrien was not in the mood. He was tired because of the increase in the patrols because of the increase in akumas. Chloe had gotten even more clingy if even possible. And to top it off Juleka's brother seemed to be interested in Marinette. Not that he was jealous. No not at all. It was totally cool. And by cool Adrien meant he wanted to transform into Chat Noir and scent mark the hell out of Marinette so Luka could back off.

Adrien sighed as he walked to his father's atelier. The man's back was turned to him, hunched over designs on the coffee table.

"Adrien," Gabriel said, as if sensing his son's presence. He didn't even turn around to properly acknowledge him. Adrien slouched. He was so not in the mood. "Your private instructors have noticed a drop in your performance."

For a moment the room was quiet, Gabriel waiting for his son's explanation for once.

"Father, I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better, it's just a bit nerve wracking with all the akuma attacks," Adrien half lied. The akumas were related to his sleep deficiency which in turn was what was affecting his performance output.

Gabriel stiffened slightly, before finally turning to face his son. "That's no excuse. You must be immaculate at every moment. You have a reputation to uphold in the face of... unfavorable circumstances. Including Chloe may I add."

Adrien groaned internally. He thought their conversation would be light but he had been mistaken. Then he bristled slightly. How dare his father get personal. He knew what Chloe was like and even he avoided her. So why wasn't he allowed?

Adrien was very grouchy when tired, not even Plagg would pick a fight with him. In fact recently with all the late patrols, Adrien was picking fights with Plagg, which actually amused the Kwami to some degree.

If there was ever a time when Chat Noir shined through it was when Adrien was tired because then Adrien didn't have a filter.

"But father you don't even like Chloe," Adrien whined. Gabriel's eyes narrowed at his son.

"Adrien. I am a grown man it's unbecoming of me to be around a young lady as intimately as a friend," Gabriel lightly defended, knowing his son was speaking the truth.

Adrien should've left it there. Gabriel was rattled enough that he would've let him go without another word. But tired Adrien was much too done.

"Bullshit." And that one word was the beginning of a terrible argument as Gabriel's head snapped to meet Adrien's rebellious gaze.

"What was that?" Gabriel said, his tone dangerous.

And Adrien didn't have the good sense to _not_ repeat it.

 **~Later~**

Adrien arrived early to school, because Nathalie had felt it was best for Gabriel and him to have some distance at the moment. Nathalie was aware what Adrien was like when he was tired, while she didn't know why he wasn't sleeping, she did know that tired Adrien had the worst arguments with Gabriel.

And tired Adrien also didn't know when to stop, because Gabriel sure wouldn't. They had been yelling at each other for an hourish before Nathalie lied and said Adrien was late for school. Nathalie glanced at the boy in curiosity, wondering if his schedule was finally getting the best of him.

Luckily Gabriel hadn't caught on to Adrien's pattern of behavior other wise he might have cut him off from school, blaming his exhaustion on it. And that wouldn't have been a pretty conversation either, whether Adrien was tired or not.

"Adrien you shouldn't antagonize your father like that," Nathalie reprimanded.

"How did you know I was the one who started it?" Adrien grumbled.

"Because you're tired and that makes you cranky," Nathalie retorted.

"More people should antagonize father," Adrien mumbled. Nathalie resisted the urge to smack the palm of her hand to her forehead. That boy... Nathalie whipped out his schedule. And cleared it for the day.

When Adrien got back he would have a nap. Whether he wanted to or not. Nathalie was already unhappy about returning to the Agreste manor with the riled up state her boss was probably in. At least Adrien got a break. She had to put up with because it was her job.

Adrien hopped out of the car and walked in, he was really early, like Nino and Alya weren't even here yet. Adrien sighed and slumped to the ground, back against the lockers. Yes he was tired and cranky. But everything he said to his father was everything he wanted to say. Why couldn't his father just cut him a break. Okay today Gabriel tried but. Adrien meant a real break. A week off of photo shoots? Being allowed to enforce his right to personal space around Chloe? Diet cheats?

Plagg risked detection and popped out of Adrien's shirt, the hallways thankfully relatively empty. "C'mon kid, cheer up..."the Kwami said. He was mostly concerned that his chosen would get akumatized with the way his thinking was heading. He wasn't sure how to comfort Adrien, never the one known for sentimental love.

Suddenly he noticed a disheveled blunette burst through the school's main doors. Plagg smirked as he went back into hiding.

Perfect. She could take care of his chosen.

Marinette's eyes landed on Adrien, not taking in his mood.

"Adrien what are you doing? Isn't class in session?" She asked, so panicked that who she was talking to hadn't really sunk in.

"Class? Marinette it's so early, Alya and Nino aren't even here yet!" Adrien replied suppressing a laugh. He didn't want to make the young fashion designer start stuttering.

"But... but..." Marinette said, her voice coming out small. She looked down, fury suddenly filling her face. "Alya!" She screamed to the sky. Adrien couldn't help it anymore, he started laughing, despite his earlier frustration.

"What did she do?" Adrien asked, managing to contain his laughter, not that Marinette had seemed to mind.

"Oh she said she was tired of me being late, so I guess while I was napping she set the clocks in my room and on my phone ahead." Marinette said, her eyes narrowed at the thought of how she would pay her friend back.

Suddenly it sank in that she was talking to her crush. And she'd been acting like such a dork.

"O- o - Oh my gosh A-Adrien," she stuttered, her eyes as big as saucers, "I'm s- s -sorry I was so w-weird."

Adrien frowned. He missed the quirky expressive girl from a few minutes ago.

"Hey don't worry about it, you made me laugh which is good because..." Adrien trailed off. Marinette finally noticed his distress.

She sat down beside him, concern out shadowing her embarrassment and nerves.

"Hey what's wrong?" Marinette asked, trying to catch his downcast eyes.

"It's just my father, and all my responsibilities," Adrien admitted, leaving out the part of being a superhero, " it's just so much and I'm so tired of it all. I need a break. Some me time, but when will I ever get that?" Adrien said the last part bitterly.

Marinette looked thoughtful. Maybe it was her - also - sleep deprived brain, but she had a wonderful, or horrible idea.

"Let's skip school," she suggested casually. Adrien gaped at her.

Marinette, the good girl, was suggesting they skip school? She caught his expression and suddenly backtracked.

"I mean we don't have to but I was just thinking you wanted a break and this would be the only way to get it," she said, hands waving frantically on the air.

Adrien was thoughtful. It sounded nice. But what about the unexcused absence? That would surely get his father going again...

"What about being marked absent? Our parents will know." Marinette grinned in a sly way that surprised Adrien.

"Get home and delete the voicemail. My parents are usually too busy to answer the actual call. And when you get the report card a little document touch up and reprinting..." Marinette suggested.

Adrien was floored. Not only was this plan a full proof plan, but it was coming from Marinette's mouth.

Adrien was suddenly shy and nervous about his outing with Marinette. He wasn't used to this strangely confident and cunning young woman.

"I - er - um - what even is there to do?" Adrien blurted out. He never had the freedom to do anything unscheduled. And he was pretty sure he'd experienced everything Paris had to offer during the day, he liked the nighttime so much better. All the freedom and beauty. Another side of Paris.

"What's there to do in Paris during the day?!" Marinette repeated. Throwing her hand up as if offended. "Everything!" She exclaimed.

Adrien couldn't stop the next sentence from coming out of his mouth. "I think the night's better."

Marinette shook her head and stood up abruptly before hauling a surprised Adrien to his feet. Hand still holding his, Marinette pulled him out of the school building before he had a chance to protest.

Once the initial shock wore off, Adrien found himself grinning as he let Marinette pull him along. He was sure that if anyone could change his mind about the day, it was Marinette. She seemed confident that the day was better than the night anyway. He liked seeing her like this. Fired up and comfortable in her own skin.

Marinette pulled him aside into an alley giggling.

"So , today is _your_ day. What do _you_ want to do?" Marinette asked.

Adrien wasn't sure about specifics, or how it could relate to daily activities... but he did have a general idea.

"I want to do everything I couldn't normally. To forget my life isn't normal," he said closing his eyes.

Marinette hummed thoughtfully before snatching his hand and pulling him into a run down the streets of Paris, laughing all the way.

Adrien nearly knocked her over when he ran into her suddenly stopped body.

Marinette hardly noticed, spinning on her heal to face him. Smile mischievous.

"Close your eyes and let let me lead you," she ordered, eyes full of mischief. Adrien found that the expression looked good on her. It had him grinning like a madman.

Adrien thought about her purposal and shrugged. She was already leading him around, the only difference now was that his eyes would be closed. He nodded and firmly closed his eyes.

He felt Marinette take his hand again, tugging him along though much slower than before. A short while later he heard the ringing of bells indicating they were entering a building.

Adrien sniffed the air, his cat senses taking over. Hmm, he smelled a variety of things but it was all faint for some reason. A few paces later and Marinette stopped him. He heard the laughter of an older man that Marinette shushed.

"Open your eyes," she said, Adrien could her the excitement in her voice.

"Wow!" Adrien exclaimed as he complied. He was in an ice cream parlor, a beautiful one at that. The cooler that held the ice cream was long, filled with so many different flavors, from the classics to some very original looking recipes.

The parlor was had cute black round tables, and bright chairs. The floor was checkered like an old dinner and the black walls had rainbow racing stripes. Marinette's nudge made him look at her.

"Are you going to stand there gawking all day or are you gonna order something?" She teased.

Adrien laughed and stepped up to order, the older man from earlier giving him an encouraging smile. Adrien soon frowned as he looked over the flavors.

There was so much to pick from!

"It's his first time," Marinette explained to the man. The man just chuckled.

"Even people who normally eat ice cream have trouble here too, he has all the time in the world," the man kindly replied.

Adrien felt his cheeks redden slightly at being discussed so causally.

"Um I'll take a scoop of chocolate fudge brownie, Reese's peanut butter cup, and chocolate raspberry cheesecake in a waffle bowl," he said shyly. Oh yeah his dietitian would be furious, but what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. Or Adrien for that matter.

Adrien grinned when the older man handed him the bowl. The man and Marinette watched Adrien expectantly as he took a bite.

Adrien's eyes widened.

"Mhm that's so good," he moaned, closing his eyes in bliss. Marinette giggled.

"I think he likes it," she stated.

"What's not to like," the cashier retorted.

Marinette then proceeded to order her "usual", a scoop of strawberry cheesecake and a scoop of French vanilla in a cone.

She led Adrian to a seat by the window and they sat in contented silence.

When they finished Marinette quickly bid the man goodbye and pulled Adrien out of the shop.

Instead of leading him by the hand, they walked side by side with Marinette's guidance, they contentedly chatted about themselves and their lives as if they hadn't just ditched school.

"I'm glad I turned my phone off in the shop, Ayla's probably texting me like crazy by now wondering where I am," Marinette said.

Adrien nodded, he'd turned his phone off the moment he was in the car with Nathalie, not in the mood for anything from Chloe though it had barred Nino's friendship as well. Now he was glad for that too for the same reason as Marinette.

Marinette lead them through the park when a man stopped them. Adrien noticed he was a sketch artist, offering portraits to tourists.

"Bonjour Marinette, le jour c'est belle, oui?" He sang.

"Why yes it is a lovely day," Marinette replied, shooting him a warm smile.

The thin man's eyes suddenly zeroed in on Adrien.

"Ah Madmoiselle, you simply must let me sketch you and your boyfriend," the man chirped excitedly, "On the house."

Adrien felt his cheeks heat up at the mention of 'boyfriend' about to clarify when Marinette beat him to it, somehow not a shy mess like he was currently.

Marinette laughed lightly, "Oh no we're just friends."

The sketch artist eyed Adrien, noting the boys brief look of disappointment in the process.

"Well you are still quite a handsome pair and I'd be happy to do a friendly sketch," the artist offered.

Marinette stood closer to Adrien, looking up at the blond with a smile on her face. Adrien put raised a hand to the back of his neck and shyly smiled, hoping the artists didn't include his light blush.

Why was his heart pitter pattering? Why had he been a little upset that Marinette had practically jumped to set the sketch artist straight. Was she always this radiant, her smile and warmth contagious?

"Fini!" The artists exuberant voice jarring Adrien out of his thoughts. The artists brought the drawing over for them to examine, his skill accurately capturing the shy boy's interaction with the warm girl he was with.

Adrien loved it, he wanted to keep it but it had been because of Marinette that they'd gotten the picture in the first place. He opened his mouth to tell her to take it when she raised a hand, stopping him.

"Keep it," she said with a smile before skipping away.

Adrien turned to the artist and sincerely thanked him as he tucked the drawing safely into the protection of his hard covered binder in his bag. He was about to leave when the slender man stopped him.

"She's a sweet one, a real keeper," the artist remarked, giving Adrien a knowing smile that sent the young boy into a furious blush.

All Adrien could do was nod before running after Marinette. When he caught up to her his curiosity got the best of him.

"Okay I get that you're a regular at that ice cream parlor but how do you know this guy?" Adrien asked.

"When I'm here sketching or looking for inspiration I always see him and usually give him a treat from the bakery. It started a long time ago, I just started sketching and I couldn't get proportions right. So he helped me out," Marinette recounted.

Adrien's gaze softened. It was such a sweet story and sounded just like Marinette to never forget the man's kindness.

Marinette suddenly grinned at him, the mischief returning in her eyes. Adrien raised a brow. She looked out at the crowded pedestrian street. Adrien followed her gaze wondering what she saw.

"Adrien are you fit?" She suddenly asked.

The question caught Adrien off guard, just what was she planning? He thought about his activities as Chat Noir.

"I think I am," Adrien replied, curious about how it _fit_ into her mischievous scheme. Her grin broadened. She reached out and lightly smacked his chest before running off.

"Tag you're it," she yelled.

Adrien was momentarily stunned.

Did. She. Just.

Yes, yes she did.

"Hey no fair!" Adrien yelled back as he took off after her, soon laughing as she weaved in and around people.

Adrien was shocked that Marinette seemed to have an endless amount of energy, he'd been chasing her around for a good half hour and she still seemed like she could run. Luckily Adrien had lots of endurance because of his superhero activities, but what the heck was Marinette's excuse.

Adrien finally caught up to Mari who was casually leaning against the outside of a bistro. Adrien bent over slightly, hands on his knees as he caught his breath, chest heaving.

"Caught - huff - you - huff," he panted out. Marinette rolled her eyes since they both knew she had let herself be caught.

"You hungry?" She asked, head nodding at the bistro.

Adrien straightened before agreeing. He'd seriously worked up an appetite from all their walking and especially after that chase.

As soon as they walked in the door a few waitresses fluttered over and happily struck up a conversation with Marinette. Adrien eyed her curiously.

"Ouuuu a boy this time, wait till we tell your parents," one of them teased. For once since their outing has started Adrien finally saw Marinette's blush again.

"Shouldn't you be in school? Ah young love," another said.

Marinette quickly changed the subject to how her parents should be coming soon for their annual anniversary dinner, revealing this was one of the family's favorite restaurants.

When they were seated Marinette ordered some fries to share.

Adrien happily munched on them while watching Marinette do the same.

"So how long has your family been coming here for?" He asked.

Marinette looked thoughtful.

"I don't know the exact date, but this was where Mama and Papa had their first date," Marinette replied casually.

Adrien's eyes widened and suddenly he had to stop himself from blushing, Marinette eyeing him curiously.

She honestly had suggested going there because as she was running, she saw it and her stomach growled, plus she wanted Adrien to have some good food before returning to his strict diet. She hadn't even realized the implications.

Adrien tried hard to get a hold of himself. Marinette choosing that restaurant didn't mean there were romantic implications. A part of him secretly hoped it did though.

Adrien distracted himself with the menu, glad when the waitress returned.

Adrien ordered a gourmet burger while Marinette ordered a chicken dish. He sighed contentedly as he ate his food. What were the odd he could convince his father to come here with him? Adrien imagined Marinette eating with her family, laughing and smiling. He looked at her and found he was equally content with just her presence.

Marinette giggled at Adrien suddenly making him self conscious. He wasn't sure what he'd done until Marinette leaned over the table and dabbed his face with a napkin. He felt himself getting redder by the minute.

"Cute," Marinette mumbled so low that Adrien almost didn't hear with even his enhanced hearing.

He found himself pleased with her comment, flashing her a grin that made the girl suddenly self conscious that he'd heard her.

"Thanks Marinette," Adrien said, shooting her a bright smile. He appreciated the way she stuttered a "no problem" after that, happy it wasn't him who was a shy mess for once today.

Marinette quickly recovered and they fell into an easy delightful conversation. When they finished Adrien insisted on paying for the bill while the little bluenette protested vigorously, unaware that the staff were watching in amusement. Adrien ultimately won and walked out with a still huffing Marinette on his arm.

After lunch they strolled towards an area Adrien isn't familiar with. He looked at Marinette who seems unperturbed, and happy. They took a turn down an alley way where Marinette left his arm and moved a stone in the wall.

Adrien watched curiously as she pulled out a backpack before shooting him a grin. She walked over to him with the bag now slung over her shoulders before taking his hand and leading him deeper into the area.

Turning a corner his jaw suddenly dropped. The tall walls surrounding them, were filled with art. Graffiti. His father always scoffed at graffiti thinking it a damper of Paris' pristine reputation, Chloe's attitude much the same as her own father's view which was like Gabriel's.

Adrien let go of Marinette's hand and touched one of the walls. Graffiti wasn't vandalism or careless like he'd been led to believe. It had been done with care and passion by artists. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

Marinette watched him, her gaze softening.

"It's another side to Paris. The one that nobody gets to see because they're so focused on the manicured image that Paris is presented as by people like Mayor Bourgeois," Marinette said softly, her words causing Adrien to look at her, emotion stirring deep in his eyes.

"Honestly I love both sides of Paris, but this side... it seems more raw, and real. Passionate and emotional, full of personality. And most of all... free. These artists express themselves freely with no filter or regard for anyone else's opinion. It's validation of their thoughts and feelings. That they exist and are alive because they feel," she finished, eyes downcast, cheeks slightly flushed.

Adrien was floored. At first he'd been afraid that she figured out he was Chat Noir. But now... now he realized Marinette saw the Chat Noir in Adrien Agreste. He couldn't believe how amazing Marinette was. Marinette suddenly strode towards him, eyes still on the ground.

As she grabbed his hand, she looked up and shot him a brilliant smile that morphed into a playful smirk.

"C'mon," she said as she pulled him along. Finally they came to a wall that was half finished where Marinette dropped the bag. "This is my wall," she announced.

Adrien gasped at her. _Her wall_? He looked at the series of installations along the wall and the half finished almost Mandela like pattern Marinette was continuing.

Her work like her design sketches screamed Marinette Original, bright colors and soft pastels. A colorful bird, geometric patterns in bright colors, and...

Adrien's eyes widened. There was a scene of Ladybug and Chat over looking Paris at night from a rooftop. Even though the colors were dark they were bold, the picture detailed.

Adrien looked over at Marinette, watching her work.

She was truly amazing...

Suddenly Adrien smirked. Who would've thought Marinette was a graffiti artist.

Marinette turned to him as if sensing his thoughts and scowled.

An object was suddenly hurtling through the air towards Adrien.

He caught the can easily in his hands and looked at Marinette.

She gestured to the expanse of blank wall on the other side of her.

"Feel free to leave your mark here," she said with a warm smile. Adrien gratefully returned it before approaching the blank canvas a few feet away from a working Marinette.

He frowned. He wasn't really artistic or talented. But... right now he ad the freedom to do what he wanted. An idea struck him as he went back to the backpack of spray cans and picked out a few more color. He returned to his space with a wicked grin, attacking his wall.

Time passed and the two worked in a happy silence.

Marinette had just her latest project when she walked over to check on Adrien.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at the wall. A black paw print slightly overlapped by a circle of ladybug polka dots laid on top of graffiti made to look like green black and red paint splatters.

While it wasn't an intricate piece it was very bold and stunning.

"That's amazing Adrien!" Marinette breathed, the model blushing at the more talented artist's praise.

Marinette hummed as she checked the time, encouraging them to start heading back. Marinette soon found her arm looped through Adrien's, it seemed very natural at this point, neither minding in the least.

"So how'd you get your own wall? Or how does that work?" Adrien asked, striking up a conversation with the blue haired beauty.

"Actually that same guy from the park was the one who introduced me to this world, it was at a time when I couldn't find any inspiration what so ever. I met the graffiti community through him and I've been doing it ever since. It's an amazing outlet and it's amazing to see other people's work," Marinette remarked.

A moment of silence passed as Adrien thought about what she'd said. There was so much he didn't know about Marinette, and as much as her speech about two sides of Paris had been directed at him, he felt like it also applied to her too.

She just kept surprising him. Honestly today felt like a dream which was odd because usually his dreams involved Ladybug.

Marinette's voice snapped Adrien out of his thoughts.

"Don't get used to this," she said.

"What skipping school? Seeing a rebellious Marinette?" Adrien teased peering to look at her.

"Kind of. I mean me, acting like I was today," she replied, her expression slightly sad.

Adrien's brow furrowed. She acted like this with everyone else, and she'd finally started acting like herself around him today. Or so he thought. He wondered if he'd done something wrong.

Marinette saw his expression and hurriedly rushed to explain herself.

"I - I mean I was so tired today, and when I'm tired I get a little weird, like Marinette without a filter," the girl said laughing nervously.

Adrien raised an eyebrow aware that yes she'd been more energetic than usual, which the tiredness explained, but her personality was still the same as it usually was around people other than him. Even Chat.

Marinette could see the accusation in his eyes and scowled.

"Okay Okay, seeing you upset also had a hand in it. I knew you needed someone to cheer you up and I couldn't do that as a shy stuttering mess," she admitted, not adding that she'd put aside her nerves for him. Though the sleep deprivation helped, she still felt like she was in some weird dream, not that she wanted to wake up.

Adrien's jaw dropped. He knew the implications of her confession, she had forced herself to try to make _him_ as at ease as possible even thought _she_ was the uncomfortable one. Adrien was confused. Why did he make the young fashion designer so nervous. She had always seemed to like him well enough, but that stutter.

"Why are you always so nervous around me? Am I doing something wrong?" Adrien asked, hoping to put her at ease. He wanted Marinette to enjoy their time together too.

"N-n-no of course not, I'm not entirely sure either why, it's so random. Maybe it's because you're famous, and that's not something you can fix," Marinette lied, not willing to risk the truth after their wonderful day.

Adrien frowned. Well at least he knew why now, it seemed like Marinette didn't understand it really either, at least it wasn't something he was doing. He supposed he'd just have to spend more time with her in hopes that she'd get over it.

The idea pleased him, both of spending more time with Marinette and her being completely comfortable around him.

They seemed content enough with just their company, falling into a comfortable silence on the walk home.

Adrien dropped Marinette off at home before heading to his house, still distracted by the blue haired girl, though he felt as if he was forgetting something...

He was surprised when as soon as he arrived home Nathalie ushered him to his room for a "mandatory nap". She was surprised to see him smiling though, happy to see school had brightened his mood. He even thanked her with a pleasant smile on his face, any trace of his bad mood gone.

Adrien stretched out on his bed, truly exhausted from all the running around on top of his emotional morning AND lack of sleep. Plagg minimally teased Adrien who waved it off, too tired or quite able to argue with the Kwami that Marinette wasn't his girlfriend.

He hummed thoughtfully as he thought about their conversation. So a tired Marinette was a more open Marinette huh?

Adrien grinned deciding Chat Noir might just have to start keeping his Princess up late at night so Adrien could see some more of the real Marinette. Thinking about all the time he was going to get to spend with Marinette put a smile on his face as he fell asleep.

Adrien awoke to find it was almost dinner time. He stretched lazily like a cat when the nagging feeling of forgetting something returned with his consciousness.

His eyes widened in horror as realization dawned on him.

The voicemail! He'd completely forgotten to delete it. Adrien groaned wondering if it was too late when he heard his answer echoing throughout the mansion.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR WHY YOU WEREN'T AT SCHOOL!" Gabriel yelled from across the mansion, his words loud and clear.

Adrien winced preparing himself for an earful as he expected his father to be on his way to the boy's room now.

Then Adrien thought about the wonderful day he'd had with Marinette.

 _Worth it_ , he thought with a pleased smile on his face.

But. This only served to make Gabriel even more infuriated when he threw open his son's door to see him sitting in bed with a goofy grin on his face.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hey guys thanks for reading, the third chapter will be MariChat! And it'll be Paris at Night, the companion to this one shot. Enjoy and happy holidays :) remember I post daily!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cold

**A/N : Hey guys I actually have a busy day tomorrow, so to save time I'm posting this now, next MariChat Chapter will be out the day after tomorrow ;)**

* * *

.

.

.

Chat Noir shivered and hugged himself cursing the cold Parisian weather for coming so soon. He'd never liked the cold, the way it seemed into his bones or how it reminded him of his father.

He sighed and continued jumping from roof to roof, and he'd just started patrol.

It was going to be a long night.

A breeze made him shiver then freeze. The scent carried on the breeze was familiar. Chat shifted his weight as he considered the consequences of ditching patrol - at least for a little while.

He grinned and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a break. He quickly made a beeline for the Dupain-Cheng bakery, hoping to catch her before bed.

As he neared Chat's jaw hit the floor. Marinette was out on her balcony in only a thin t-shirt and pyjama shorts! He felt cold just looking at her. Chat nimbly snuck up behind the balcony and then whistled to get her attention.

At first a startled Marinette looked around before turning and seeing Chat up above her.

Hand on her hips she quickly threw out a retort.

"Don't you have better things to do Chat?" she asked as if she knew he should be on patrol.

Chat grinned always happy to see Marinette's sassy side, a side Adrien Agreste never saw.

"Princess, my job is to help damsels in distress," he purred, "and well seeing you dressed like _that_ in _this_ cold makes me think you need some kind of help."

Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "Or _you're_ distressed seeing me dressed like this because I'm making you cold. Which would make _you_ the damsel in distress," she teased.

"Me-owch Princess, right in the pride," he said feigning hurt, hand dramatically clutching his heart.

Marinette laughed, flashing a genuine smile at him.

"One you're a guy so you naturally have a big ego, and two you're you so you have an even bigger ego than normal," she teased. Chat could only grin, god she was so quick witted and cheeky.

"But Princess, it's not a big ego if it's true," he said as he leapt down beside her.

Marinette was about to reply when a strong gust caused Chat to shudder. The sassy expression on Marinette's face was soon replaced by concern.

"Chat are you cold?" she asked with a frown. Chat straightened.

"Of course not Princess, it'd be unbecoming if a Knight was bothered by the mere cold," he reassured, despite the fact that he'd rather fight an akuma than be cold, "besides aren't you cold?"

Chat eyed her bare skin before flushing as he realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm not cold, my mother used to live in the North of China, apparently it's really cold there and I guess I get it from her," Marinette said with a shrug.

Chat frowned pursing his lips.

"But Princess you could catch a cold!" He said.

Marinette giggled appreciating Chat's concern. But she was more worried about him, everything about his posture indicated he was cold, from the way he self consciously clutched himself to the light tremors in his muscles.

Stupid cat was too proud for his own good.

"Don't worry about me," Marinette insisted, "but Chat you're really not cold?"

Chat shook his head, if his Princess could tough it out in her night clothes than so could he, in a full body suit.

Marinette rolled her eyes once more reading his thoughts.

Stupid cat thought because she could be out in shorts and a tee during one of the coldest months, so could he.

Marinette knew her tolerance for the cold was freakish as pointed out by Alya who always tried to swaddle Marinette in winter clothing. Winter clothing just made Marinette too hot.

A smiled played on Marinette's face as she decided to simultaneously tease and trick her partner into being warm.

"Oh it's a shame because I thou- I mean Ladybug thought you could use something for the cold weather on patrol and asked me to make it," she said, watching Chat's ears perk in interest, "but if you don't need it..." Marinette sighed dramatically.

"Oh no Princess, how could I turn down a gift from my two favorite ladies," Chat said eagerly, eyes wide like a kid on Christmas Day.

Marinette stifled a giggle as she went down into her room.

Char hummed happily as he waited. He was so excited knowing that whatever Marinette had made would be amazing since she was such a talented designer. And his Lady has been so thoughtful, always thinking of others though it warmed his heart to know she cared for him.

Marinette returned with a charcoal colored cloak and helped Chat put it on. Chat purred in happiness. The material was fleece lined and heavy, keeping his body heat in, the buttons prevented the clock from gather wind at his torso as he leapt around, and the grey trimming made it stylish.

Chat profusely thanked Marinette once again floored at her kindness and talent before preparing to leave for patrol.

"Careful you don't stay out too long Princess, wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Chat said before he leapt off her balcony, he already knew she'd roll her eyes and do what she pleased anyway.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

* * *

Adrien couldn't help but keep staring at the empty seat behind him at school.

Where was his Princess?

Nino seemed to notice his friend's distress and tapped Adrien on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Wondering where Marinette is?" Nino asked with a knowing smirk.

Adrien felt his face redden.

Curse Nino, wasn't he allowed to worry about his classmate? His friend? His very good friend?

But. Knowing where Marinette was currently was more important than his pride.

He nodded.

"She caught a cold," Nino replied shaking his head, "Probably because she goes outside without a coat."

Adrien's jaw dropped. Had he not warned her?

His eyes narrowed. Oh there was no way Chat was letting her live this down.

Adrien impatiently waited till school ended and groaned when he realized he had a photo shoot. He was so impatient that the photographer let him go early since he couldn't sit still.

Back at his room Adrien was preparing to go visit Marinette.

"Kid I'm pretty sure picking on her when she's sick isn't a good idea, she needs to rest," Plagg chided.

"I know Plagg, I just want to check on her that's all," Adrien said sincerely. Plagg smirked in the same way Nino had and before he could speak, an annoyed Adrien yelled, "Plagg, Claws out!"

Soon Chat Noir was racing towards the bakery to visit his ill Princess.

He expected to find her in bed but was floored to find her sitting on the floor of the balcony in a blanket with hot coco.

He leapt down beside her, apparently not shocking her in the least. Instead of acknowledging his presence she took a sip of her hot coco.

"A little birdy told me you were ill Princess," Chat began. She glanced up at him with a pout, expecting him to tease her. When the moment of silence stretched out she eyed him wearily.

"Thank yo-" Chat cut her off.

"I told you!" He scolded. Marinette's face returned to a pout, it was so cute that Chat had to look away, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"This was purely a coincidence!" Marinette exclaimed, "I blame Alya because she's a carrier!"

Chat looked at her and chucked.

"Yeah sure Princess," he said. Marinette frowned knowing there was no convincing him otherwise. And okay maybe last night she had pushed herself.

A gentle breeze caused Marinette to shiver. Cat's gaze grew serious in concern.

"Maybe you should go inside..." he suggested, knowing she'd probably say no.

"The air in there makes it harder for me to breath normally," Marinette countered, eyes narrowed as if daring him to challenge her.

"You really do like it better up here don't you?" Chat replied softly. Marinette for some reason found herself blushing.

"O-of course. The view is amazing after all!" Marinette blurted out.

Chat seemed to take this as an invitation to sit beside her and gaze out at the city with her.

Another gust of wind made her tremble.

"Cold Princess?" Chat asked, no teasing or accusation in his voice at all. Just a simple question.

"No," Marinette mumbled stubbornly.

A few moments later an even stronger gust of wind made her teeth chatter.

She expected Chat to say something smart and was surprised to find him drap his cloak around her blanket covered self.

"Chat?" She asked curiously, eyes widening in surprise.

"There, hopefully you won't be cold anymore," he said softly, making her blush.

"But you need this, this is yours," Marinette protested.

Chat waggled a finger in her face in response.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll live for tonight, besides I'll be back for it when you're feeling better," he said, getting up to leave and get back to his warm home before it got any colder.

He wished he could stay with Marinette but it was getting late and she needed her rest.

As he got ready to take off, a pair of thin but strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Thank you,"Marinette said quietly, and only the night sky could see both of them blushing, thankful the other couldn't see them.

When Marinette released Chat he bid her goodnight before taking off.

"And maybe I'll visit her before she's better," Chat mumbled, blush darkening as he thought of her warm embrace.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Also,**

 **Maja Zlindra:** **I love this really! Also, is this going to follow the lines of the song?**

 **Thank you for the review and for reading! Glad you enjoyed! To answer your question, yes my one shots will be based off the song's lyrics thought I can't promise they'll be posted in the lyric's order or exactly like said lyrics!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Paris at Night

Chat was just finishing up patrol when he decided to check up on his Princess, he expected to find her asleep because she didn't seem like a night person but was pleasantly surprised to find a light still on in her room. As he settled himself outside her window he saw that she was working on, a design, obviously very engrossed in it and looking as if she wanted to finish it before the morning.

He rapped lightly on her window to catch her attention. She turned to the noise and looked happy to see Chat. She smiled in a way that warmed his heart as she approached the window. Chat climbed in after she opened the latch and threw the window wide open.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Princess?" He asked.

Marinette looked tired. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"No," she argues stubbornly, "I want to finish this design and then I'll never stay up to such an ungodly hour again." Marinette knew as Ladybug she had no choice but if it was her choice, she would never be up at 2am again.

Chat clucked his tongue.

"You mean to tell me her royal highness would rather sleep than go to a ball?" He teased. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Silly kitty. I'm not a night person, the night is meant to be slept through," she replied," besides the day is so much better. You can actually _do_ things then."

Chat gasped dramatically.

"Princess you think there's nothing to do at night?" He questioned.

Marinette found herself stuttering, surprisingly, as she tried to defend her position.

"W- well it's -n- n- not safe," she protested weakly. Chat shook his head and smirked.

"Oh yeah. We are definitely going out, get some sleep Princess, because tomorrow night I'm going to show you everything you've been missing," Chat said with a cheeky grin.

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed, paling slightly.

"It's a Friday so you get to sleep in the day after," Chat pointed out before she could protest.

She sighed knowing there was no way she was getting out of this. She huffed and resigned herself to her fate.

Chat seeing that he'd won gleefully bid her goodnight and left. He couldn't believe he'd tricked her into sleeping, she looked like she needed it and she most definitely wanted it. Now to make her love the night, hmm this would require planning.

Marinette climbed into bed exhausted.

She wondered what Chat would show her, she'd always thought Paris was better during the day anyway and she didn't think that opinion was going to change.

 **~ The Next Night ~**

Marinette found herself bored waiting for Chat to show up, she'd finished her homework and like every girl, got ready obscenely early for her da- not a date. Outing. Yes outing was a better word, after all they were just friends. Yet she still found herself blushing.

She grabbed her sketch book, and found herself drawing formal wear for Ladybug and Chat. His teasing about a ball giving her the idea in the first place.

She began with a suit for Chat, she almost finished it when she began to imagine him actually wearing it.

Her cheeks reddened. Either she was one hell of a designer or she just realized her partner was kind of hot.

"Ready to go?" A voice said.

"WAAAH!" Marinette screeched, jumping out of her skin, her sketchbook now sailing through the air.

Her sketch book landed at Chat's feet with a light thud. He looked at it curiously before bending over to pick it up. The next thing he knew it wasn't there anymore.

Looking up in confusion he saw Marinette putting on her desk, her back to him. Chat's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Wow. She could be fast when she wanted to.

Marinette let out a breath, palms flat on her desk.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded, her tone dangerous. Chat just grinned.

"Your latch was unlocked." He said. Marinette felt her cheeks burn. Of course. How could she forget, she'd left the latch unlocked for him.

Oh yeah she was distracted that's how. Because she was thinking about how attractive he was.

Marinette's blush deepened. She spun around and waved a finger in Chat's face.

"I'm ready to get this over with so I can go to bed," she stated.

Chat snatched the wrist of her teasing hand and with a gentle tug pulled Marinette to him. When she looked up at him in shock he noticed the blush on her face.

He smirked. And Marinette could see the mischief in his eyes. No she did not like that look at all.

"Hope you aren't afraid of heights Princess or it's going to be a long night." He said, leaning his face closer to hers. "Oh and hold on tight."

Next thing Marinette knew she was being carried out of her room bridal style by a guy in a cat mask and a leather suit that was really really fitting.

As Chat lept the the roofs of Paris he expected his Princess to be slightly nervous, but was pleasantly surprised to find her enjoying herself, which was good because he really didn't want to upset Marinette let alone turn her off of the night.

Seeing her smile as she looked at the beautifully lit streets of Paris, made Chat feel warm and happy. The feeling alone almost mad him purr. Her looking at the night in awe, it made him simultaneously proud that he could convert her so quickly and happy that she was enjoying herself.

The fun had not even began yet.

After awhile Chat leaned down to Marinette and whispered. "Close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise."

Marinette huffed, but complied, she had really been enjoying the view.

"Okay you can open them," Chat said. Gently setting Marinette down on solid ground.

Marinette opened her eyes and gasped. Sure she'd just seen the city at night, and sure she saw it on Patrol. But this particular building. She could see everything, it was as if this building was made for this soul purpose.

When Marinette turned to ask Chat where they were she noticed a soft smile on his face before it turned into an embarrassed boyish grin as their gazes met.

Marinette felt herself going red. Again.

"Um where are we," _because I don't remember this building or this view and I go out on patrol as Ladybug quite often._

Chat chuckled as if amused by whatever he was about to say.

"On top of the Tour Montparnasse," he replied, "Ladybug likes the historical buildings so I doubt even she's been here. A shame because it's beautiful right?"

Ah. A highrise, no wonder Marinette had never been here. Only Chat would think, hey that place looks like it has a great view. Or. Let's explore every square inch of Paris. At night.

"It is a shame. Because this view is breathtaking," Marinette said quietly. She was glad Chat was who he was. Ladybug would never have found such a cool spot. Honestly it might end up being Ladybug's new favorite spot.

"Yeah, breathtaking..." Chat repeated, his voice shaky because he wasn't looking at the city, he was looking at Marinette. Big blue eyes wide in awe, pink lips slightly parted and cheeks dusted pink from the wind.

They stayed like that for awhile, Marinette eventually sitting down, relaxing and watching the world spin. Finally Chat poked her.

"We have to get going Princess, this is only the beginning of the tour," he said with a wink. He was reluctant though, hearing her sigh. "I can always take you back here, anytime you want," he said quickly. He'd been enjoying himself too, satisfied with Marinette's happiness.

He picked her up and sped off to their next destination, eventually asking Marinette to close her eyes again. This time Marinette could hear their destination before seeing it. It sounded like music.

Chat set her down and when she opened her eyes she found herself on a roof looking down on a restaurant's rooftop patio. It was a different view from their previous spot but still lovely. Laughter, dancing and music, all on a well lit patio. Marinette found herself enjoying the music most of all, watching some of the dinners getting up to dance.

Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Chat smiling gently at her. No grin or smirk, no mischief, just... kindness and light heartedness. He had a gloved hand extended towards her, palm up and inviting. Marinette's brows knit in confusion.

"A dance my Princess?" Chat clarified. Marinette's eyes widened in surprise. Well that was certainly. Unexpected. Marinette glanced over her shoulders at the people dancing on the patio and bit her lip. It looked like fun. It wasn't a slow song as of now...

Marinette found herself dancing with Chat for quite awhile, he was light and graceful on his feet, almost gentlemanly so. Chat was surprised that Marinette seemed so full of life and passionate as she danced, breathlessly laughing, hips swaying hypnotically to the beat.

When the band stopped playing, the dinners begged for an encore, and Marinette found herself yelling with them, even though they couldn't see her. Chat smirked, his Princess was so goofy, but so... adorable. This time Chat found himself blushing as Marinette waved a hand in his face.

"What?" Chat asked, attention snapping to Marinette's beaming face.

"They're playing one last song," she said cheerfully. Then she proceeded to eye him over, still curious about his lack of attention. "Are you tired kitty?" She teased.

"No!" Chat sputtered indignantly. Then he heard the music. Oh. A slow song. Chat raised an hand to the back of his neck and smiled shyly.

It was such an Adrien look, but Marinette didn't even notice, she was too busy wondering why Chat was so shy.

She grabbed his other hand and proceeded to tug him to her much like he had done earlier.

"Dance with me kitty," she laughed. She settled herself close to him, their position something Alya wouldn't even find fault with.

When the song ended, Chat immediately scooped up Marinette and took off. He had no desire to reflect on the butterflies in his stomach when they had slow danced together.

This time when Marinette opened her eyes she recognized where she was.

"Woah, the Luxembourg Garden!" She exclaimed. Again this was a place Ladybug would never even think of visiting at night, especially since it was closed.

There was something nice about the peace and quiet that the day could never have with all the tourists. She hummed thoughtfully as Chat and her strolled through the garden, comfortable with only one another's presence.

When they got to the Medici Fountain Marinette found herself sitting on the edge, slipping her hand into the cool water. A rock whizzed by her skipping along the surface, it skipped four times before sinking.

Marinette turned to look at Chat who gave her a boyish grin. Marinette gave him a half smirk in response.

"Let me show you how a pro does it," she challenged. Chat's smiled broadened in response.

"That was just a warm up Princess," Chat shot back. Marinette's head tilted back as she laughed. A vision that sent Chat's stomach fluttering.

Marinette frowned. She hated admitting defeat but Chat had actually almost reached the other end of the fountain. She could only get about 6 to 8 skips.

"I guess you win," she grumbled. Chat patted her head, a triumphant smile fixed to his face.

"A valiant effort, but don't worry the night's not over yet, so hopefully you're not too put off with me," he replied with a wink. Marinette rolled her eyes but felt the corners of her lips turn upward.

This time when Marinette opened her eyes she recognized the Notre Dame Cathedral. They were on the Northern tower where Marinette was surprised to see a picnic blanket and a basket. She looked at Chat in wonder.

"C'mon Princess, I always get hungry between two to three in the morning, surely you could eat," he explained, hands open in a "What are you gonna do" expression.

Marinette could only smile, she sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to her for Chat.

The picnic was simple, an assortment of sandwiches, but god they tasted good. And besides, simplicity was all they needed, it suited them. Though he did bring actual wine glasses to clink their juice in.

What a dork.

Marinette was actually disappointed when Chat said he was taking her home and Chat noticed Marinette's unhappiness through her sulky silence on the way back. She wasn't even the least interested in the view, head rested against his chest, staring at some fixed point on the horizon.

"Hey Princess, are you tired?" Chat teased.

She snorted in response.

He grinned as he saw her slowly start to smile.

Chat had barely even sat Marinette down in her room when she thanked him for the wonderful time, cutting him off from what he going to say. He didn't interrupt her though, interested in what she was now saying.

"Thank you so much Chat, for the wonderful time. Really I honestly like the night so much better now. I- I'd really like to do it again but I understand you're a superhero so you're probably busy. But I'd really appreciate it if you did," Marinette rambled mentally cursing herself. Chat chuckled and put a finger to her lips.

"Princess, it'd be an honor for this alley cat to take you out again. I had a great time too," he reassured her. Marinette let out a breath. Without thinking she leaned forward and kissed Chat on the cheek.

"Goodnight Chat," she said. Chat touched his cheek and took a moment to compose himself as Marinette turned to climb up to her bed.

"Wait," he said. Marinette frowned in confusion, turning to see the smug look on Chat's face. Oh no. She did not like that look.

"The Notre Dame wasn't the end of the night activities," he admitted with a cheeky grin.

Marinette's jaw dropped, face red in embarrassment. She had just made a fool of herself and he had let her. She glared at him. He put his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Hey, you were the one who seemed eager to get rid of me," Chat teased. Marinette frowned, it was quite the opposite. She had been sad to see him go, she just wanted him to know how much the night had meant to her.

When Marinette stopped spacing out she noticed Chat grabbing a blanket off her bed, he went up to her balcony and Marinette heard the shifting of her table. Frowning she followed him up, noticing he'd collapsed her foldable chair and moved her table into the corner with it. He spread out the blanket and gestured to it.

"Voilà, star gazing in the comfort of home," his expression suggested he was proud of himself, and it was just so darn cute that Marinette giggled.

"How about I make us some hot chcolate?" She suggested. Chat eagerly nodded, lying down and looking up at the sky as he waited for her return.

He was instantly happier when he felt Marinette's warmth as she sat down beside him. She leaned over him to set his mug down on his side before lying down herself.

Chat was comfortable and happy, trying hard to suppress his purr less he freak out Marinette. The girl didn't even have to say anything and he was happy. After awhile of identifying constellations Chat wondered if Marinette knew what she was looking at.

Her turned to start a discussion with her and realized she'd fallen asleep. Chat sighed and got up. First her carried her down to her bed and tucked her in, then put everything back to the way it was on the patio, chugged back his cooler coco and covered Marinette with her blanket.

Setting the mugs on her desk, he noticed the sketch book she'd swiped from him earlier. He glanced at his sleeping Princess. Well what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her... Chat had to indulge his cat like curiosity after all.

Picking up the sketch book and taking a peek he felt his eyes widen in shock. It was formal attire designed for him. He saw the rough outlines of a ladybug themed dress on the next page, but his eyes were glued to his own design. The care taken in the details, and the way the style suited (ha the pun) him perfectly was amazing. Chat looked back to a sleeping Marinette, his gaze softening.

She probably wouldn't be present at a formal event Ladybug and Him were invited to. He wanted her to see him in her design. He pursed his lips. Well... maybe Chat could step up his night time conversion game... Gears turned in his head with ideas for - what other people would call dates - recreational activities between friends as he put it.

With one last glance at his Princess, he slipped out her window. He laughed a little. He would never let her live it down that she'd fallen asleep. Chat guessed they should probably do star gazing again since they didn't really 'complete it'.

The next day Marinette's parents were curious as to why their daughter slept in till mid afternoon, even for her it was late.

Tikki on the other hand had demanded to hear the details in a very Alya like fashion. The the Kwami proceeded to point out that their activities were what others would consider "date activities".

Tikki had expected her chosen to freak out that she'd been on a "date" with Chat Noir, but her only response was a nonchalant thoughtful "Huh".

Meanwhile Adrien was getting teased by Plagg about his "date" with his "girlfriend".

He was slightly disappointed when the blonde just casually shrugged him off. The black cat grumbled about Adrien being no fun anymore, but Adrien was too distracted to even shoot him a smug smirk. Instead he was thinking about Marinette...

And how Night life just got even better...


	4. Chapter 4 : Eyes

"A-Adrien?" Marinette stuttered.

"Marinette?" Adrien said shocked.

Chat had finally worn down Ladybug into revealing their identities, after all he'd been getting along rather well with Marinette recently too. The thought that her partner had also liked her Civilian identity had lessened her feelings of insecurity and inadequacy.

But it hadn't prepared her to see her crush. Sweet, friendly, patient Adrien was wild, impulsive and punny Chat. Her loyal, loving supportive partner...

Marinette was at a loss of words unsure what to say. She hugged herself. She knew that this might change their dynamics... but she had been expecting Chat to be a stranger, already friends with Marinette as Chat. Now her two crushes were one and the same, talk about seeing double!

Adrien looked at the ground, she wasn't saying anything? Was she disappointed. He knew Marinette seemed to get along better with Chat than him... spending time with her as himself felt so natural. And now... he'd ruined their rapport. But he had to know who Ladybug was, he was starting to have his suspicions about Marinette and if he was wrong... his heart would've been torn in two.

Maybe now he lost her for good though... she wasn't saying anything... was she disappointed?

"I should've always know it was you," Adrien finally said causing Marinette to look up at him, "Your eyes never changed, they've always been beautiful. I guess Chat never wanted to get lost in Marinette's eyes."

Marinette found herself blushing furiously. She found herself in a similar situation. She never wanted to look too deeply into her partner's eyes for fear of never finding her way back.

"Running around each other like cats chasing their tails," Marinette murmured, Adrien nodding in agreement.

"You must be blind, your green eyes are prettier than mine," Marinette teased.

Adrien perked up. His Lady liked his eyes? He felt a grin creep up onto his face.

"I must be blind since I couldn't see how two exquisite ladies were actually one and the same," he said with a wink, Adrien Agreste looking very much like Chat in that moment.

"Well I guess the same goes for me then," Marinette mused, no longer blushing as she got comfortable around Adrien with his chat personality.

Adrien smiled gently at her.

"You know what Princess, I think out eyesight is fine," Adrien mused, "After all I can see you clearly now."

Marinette hummed as Adrien took her hand, giving it a kiss while he looked up at her.

Both of them were smiling because they were looking into the most dazzling pair of eyes they had ever seen.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N : Hey guys the next few stories for this will probably be shorter, just so you know**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sleeping

"Adrien," Marinette hissed venomously as soon as he walked into their apartment after a long day.

The man in question raised an eyebrow, curious about what he did to warrant such wrath from his normally sweet if slightly sassy girlfriend. He wracked his brain, brows kitting as he couldn't think of anything.

Suddenly he remembered. There had been one thing. But no, how could she have found out? He'd been so careful!

Oh God he was so very very dead.

"I know what you did," Marinette spat, confirming his suspicions.

Yes, it was definitely about _that_.

Adrien immediately raised his hands in a calming gesture, which only made his girlfriend bristle even more.

"Marinette it's not what you think!" He said defensively

"Not what I think," she said shaking her head, hands on her hips. "Adrien I know it's you turning off the AC every night."

Adrien cringed, so she really did know.

"How could you do that to me Adrien?" Marinette said, pouting at the blonde.

" Marinette, who needs AC in the winter," he groaned. The first few nights Adrien had let himself freeze for her benefit. But now? He just couldn't take it anymore.

Marinette looked offended.

"I do! It's not my fault you have a heart of ice," her voice suddenly teasing as she poked him in the heart.

"Well you are really hot," Adrien said with a smirk as he trapped her hand against his chest. Marinette blushed and swatted at him with her free hand.

"T-t-this is serious what are we gonna do?" Marinette said.

Adrien was thoughtful. She was right, they couldn't just keep on living like this. There were a few options that came to mind but only one made him grin devilishly.

Marinette eyed her partner already wary of his expression. Just what was he thinking?

"You can have the AC on but," Adrien began. Oh no here it comes, Marinette thought. "You have to snuggle me harder."

Marinette blinked and laughed.

"Adrien I don't think that's how it works," she replied.

Adrien's smile only widened. Marinette didn't like that either.

Suddenly the floor flew out from under her, Adrien had slung her over his shoulder.

"Adrien what are you doing?" Marinette demanded faux beating on his back.

"Let's test the snuggle theory," he said simply.

Marinette felt her cheeks reddening, suspecting that even though Adrien couldn't see her face, he knew what he'd done.

She imagined the self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Put me down!" She protested, slightly annoyed with her imaginary Adrien's expression, one she was certain real Adrien wore.

"Never," Adrien replied as he carried her to their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6 : Music

Adrien was in the kitchen of their apartment making dinner with the radio blasting while his girlfriend sat on the couch thoughtfully working on a design for her work as an intern at his father's company.

He heard her frustrated sigh as her eyes narrowed at the paper. Adrien did the only thing he could think of.

He turned the radio up.

Marinette's reaction was immediate as her head snapped up to scowl at him.

"Seriously?"

Adrien shrugged in response and started singing.

It was a cheesy Satanna song.

Exactly up Chat Noir's alley.

Adrien belted out the chorus eyeing the love of his life.

 _And it's just like the ocean under the moon_

 _Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

 _You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah_

 _Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it_

Marinette rolled her eyes but Adrien could see her fighting a smile.

"Would you like some wine with that cheese?" She asked teasingly.

Adrien dramatically put a hand to his heart.

"Me-owch you wound me Princess," his replied.

He appreciated the laughter he got out of her before her smile dropped.

She glared at her sketchbook once more.

Adrien frowned.

Stupid work.

He supposed he'd have to step it up.

He set dinner aside and turned up the radio even more, he moved towards Marinette and stopped in front of her. He kneeled to the ground and sang goofily as if he were a lover outside her balcony.

 _And if you said this life ain't good enough_

 _I would give my world to lift you up_

 _I could change my life to better suit your mood_

 _Because you're so smooth_

The theatrics succeeded in getting peels of laughter from his Lady.

He took the moment to snatch her sketch book making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

Adrien gave her a pointed look causing Marinette to look sheepish.

"Okay, Okay I get it. I should take a break," she sighed in defeat, "just turn down the radio."

Adrien grinned mischievously, plopping himself down next to his girlfriend as he sang the rest of the song, causing her to groan and playfully shove at him. When the song ended Marinette snuggled against him.

She got her revenge when an extremely girly pop song came on causing Adrien to groan.

He wanted to get up and change the station but Marinette held him in his spot on the couch. As she sang every word in the most intentionally off key voice she could muster.

Adrien didn't think the karma would've been so immediate. But at least he was pressed against the most beautiful girl he knew.

He winced as she struck a particularly high note.


	7. Chapter 7 : Same Side

.

.

.

* * *

"Fa-father?" Adrien stuttered.

As the glow disappeared when Hawkmoth had dropped his transformation, Gabriel Agreste could be seen.

"Son you're a miraculous holder too, think of all we could do together. Together we could bring your mother back with our power!" Gabriel said, clenching a fist near his face.

Marinette's stomach dropped. Surely her partner wouldn't leave her right?

Marinette watched Chat carefully, he looked so distraught. So torn.

No. Marinette thought. She couldn't lose him. The idea of fighting her best friend hurt, she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it, it was different from all the other times where he'd been controlled.

"Chat," Marinette whispered, causing his head to whip around.

He took in the tears gathering and the fear in her eyes.

"M'Lady..." Chat said softly looking down, hands twitching at his side.

"You stupid cat! Don't you dare leave me," Marinette cried. The tears now freely running down her face.

Chat moved toward her, taking her trembling hands in his. He shot her a reassuring boyish smirk.

"Well of course not, we work so well together," he said.

Marinette looked up at him. He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

Chat dropped her petite gloved hands and spun to his father.

"I don't care who you are or why you're doing this! This has changed nothing and you must be stopped!" Adrien yelled. Surprising his father.

Adrien sighed as he leaned against a rooftop structure, his Lady right beside him.

"Well that was just as hard as I thought it would be," he muttered.

Marinette snorted at her partner's comment before her gaze softened.

"Are you sure you're okay Adrien?" She asked quietly.

Adrien shrugged. He was as good as he could be. But even better beside her.

Marinette was thoughtful.

"Chat, why do you think we work so well together?" Marinette asked curiously.

Chat pondered the question. There were so many answers he could give. That he was a model and she a fashion designer. That she balanced out his impulsive behavior and occasionally immature humor. That she was the light to his darkness. But all of those were so cheesy and ordinary. They were special.

"Do we really need a reason why M'Lady?" He replied.

He watched her smile as she looked at him.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N : Well folks tomorrow's the last chapter in this oneshot series! Then it's off to the next posting. I have a lot to post still though I'm not quite sure what it'll be right now. Hope you've enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Waking Up

Beams of light shone through the partially open window and onto the face of a sleeping Adrien Agreste. The sunshine woke up the blonde who stretched groggily with a yawn.

He looked over at his still sleeping wife, the light quite far away from her sweet face. It would eventually wake her up. In an hour or so.

Adrien chuckled. It had taken them quite awhile to figure out a formula for the position of their curtain, which still had to be adjusted every now and then.

Adrien had to get up early for work at the University, his physics classes tended to start at 8:30.

 _The poor students_. Marinette would often tease.

Marinette was not a morning person. And Adrien had always been one, kind of a habit from early morning modeling gigs or photo shoots he supposed. But it was also more than that. Adrien felt more productive in the morning and rather sluggish by nightfall.

When they had first moved in together Adrien made the mistake of waking her up in the morning. That lasted about a week until he learned his lesson.

There was a certain time and no sooner that Marinette would leave her bed, let alone function. There was a point where any earlier she would be cranky as a bear just woken from hibernation unless tea was made. Bonus points for breakfast which would get you a smile. And even then a good thirty minutes of silence _after_ the tea before you could talk to her as a normal person.

When Adrien had started his job Marinette started turning off his alarm still half asleep, making him late more often or not.

Adrien had decided that wasn't going to work, ever the light sleeper he decided he'd let the sun wake him. Using the power of math and lots of trial and error, they soon worked out an arrangement.

Adrien shook his head, shaking off the thoughts. He got dressed and grabbed his bag, taking one last look at his wife who was still sleeping soundly, before leaving the room.

He walked out to the kitchen with a smile on his face. They weren't always alike. But they made it work. And he wouldn't change a thing about Marinette. He knew she wouldn't change anything about him either. If there was a problem they always worked it out.

Adrien hummed thoughtfully while making pancakes. When he finished he set aside a stack on a plate underneath a large mixing bowl. Marinette would enjoy them with her tea.

He sat at the table eating his food while thinking about their upcoming anniversary this weekend. He wondered how wonderful he could make her morning.

When he finished he rinsed off his dishes and set them in the sink before hurrying off to work.

Bright light creeped over the sleeping bluenette's face making her squint her eyes, nose wrinkling in displeasure. She detested the mornings but if the light was waking her up, well that meant it was time to get up.

Marinette groaned as she rolled out of bed. She headed to the kitchen, sniffing the sweet air. She started the kettle for her tea and peeked under the mixing bowl.

Ah pancakes. She thought pleased, they weren't hers but they were good all the same.

As she sat down and drank her tea, she pondered about their upcoming anniversary.

A big smile found its way into her face as she came up with an idea.

Her husband would never suspect it. The possibility seemingly impossible.

Come Saturday morning Adrien awoke to the sound of the radio and the smell of food. He turned in the bed to find his wife missing. His eyes widened in surprise.

What the heck...

He quickly hopped out of bed unable to believe what was happening.

He approached the kitchen cautiously, the sound of the radio getting louder.

When he arrived he felt his jaw drop. Marinette was wide awake making a huge breakfast fit for a king.

"I- but you - what!?" He said baffled. Marinette giggled at her husbands shocked expression before rolling her eyes.

"Really Adrien you'd think the world was ending," Marinette scoffed, "Is it really that strange to see me up this early?"

Adrien grinned. Yes, yes it was, and if anyone had told Alya that her best friend had gotten up before Adrien, the brunette would've laughed and demanded photographic evidence.

"So why are you up so early?" Adrien asked. He knew it had to do with their anniversary.

"Our Anniversary of course," Marinette confirmed.

"But why?" Adrien asked, at this point just teasing her.

"To surprise you, and it seems to have worked. I guess I wanted to make you breakfast for once too," Marinette hummed.

Adrien walked over to her and gave her a loving hug.

"You didn't have to do that," Adrien said softly, "I know you like your sleep."

Marinette laughed, a sound that filled him with warmth.

"But I like you more," she replied silkily.

Ah yes, his wife still had the ability to make him blush even though they've been together for years.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Hey guys and this is the end, tomorrow I will be posting something new. Hope you've enjoyed :)**


End file.
